Wildpaw's Trials
by The Wolves of Aurora
Summary: Wildpaw feels destiny calling him to evil. But will he succumb?
1. Allegences

**Wind Clan:**

Leader:

Leopardstar

Spotted Blond She-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: 

Mossface

Dull red tom with vivid green eyes

Medicine Cat: 

Brambletalon (Apprentice: Rockbelly)

Brown with darker stripes and Blue eyes

Warriors:

Tigersayer (Apprentice: Dawnpaw)

Striped like a tiger with grey eyes and a big mouth (metaphorically)

Thornpath

Golden brown tabby tom

Sandlegs (Apprentice: Clawpaw)

Pale Ginger she cat with grey eyes

Swiftmask

Fast Tortoise shell She-cat

Flowerhead (Apprentice: Hawkpaw)

Light golden She-cat

Blueears (Apprentice: Wildpaw)

Blue Gray She-cat

Rainfire

Dark grey tom with fiery orange eyes

Icefur (Apprentice: Scarpaw)

Pure white tom with Bright blue eyes

Apprentices:

**Wildpaw** (Wildtail) (Main character)

Cinnamon tabby tom With Amber Eyes

Dawnpaw (Dawneyes)

Dark brown tabby She-cat With Green Eyes

Hawkpaw (Hawkpelt)

Dark brown she-cat with a light brown underbelly and piercing blue eyes

Scarpaw (Scareye)

Handsome tabby tom with a scar on one eye and a blue eye

Rockbelly

Black and white tom with grey eyes

Clawpaw (Clawwish)

Black tom With white patches, a scarred paw and Green eyes

Queens:

Key to kits: [fur, eyes, gender]

Spottedbreath (Kits: Mudkit (Mudpaw, Mudfoot) [Brown, Green, F], Loudkit (Loudpaw, LoudHeart) [Golden, Orange, F])

Spotted she-cat with Orange eyes

Brightnose (Kits: Runningkit (Runningpaw, Runningshadow) [Grey, Green, M], Mousekit (Mousepaw, Mousesky) [Grey, Green, F], Redkit (Redpaw, Redpool) [Dull Red, Green, F])

Gray Tabby with a bright pink nose and Green eyes

Elders:

Tanglestalker

Long white hair that gets tangled a lot and Grey eyes.

Fuzzyclaw

Tall, grey fuzzy haired cat with two missing claws on his front paws and blue eyes.

**River clan:**

Leader:

Darkstar

Dark gray tom with green eyes

Deputy:

Swiftclaw

Silver and white tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: 

Runningstorm

Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Warriors:

Finchtail

Black tom with a ginger striped tail and green eyes

Fernfrost (Apprentice: Beechpaw)

Ginger tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes

Sageclaw

White tom with amber eyes

Dustflower

Light brown she-cat with amber eyes

Volepelt (Apprentice: Fallenpaw)

Light brown tom with green eyes

Raccoontail (Apprentice: Minnowpaw)

Dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Fawnspots (Apprentice: Troutpaw)

White speckled brown she-cat with amber eyes

Barkheart

Brown tom with blue eyes

Sunstorm

White tom with mottled brown and black patches with amber eyes

Blackstorm

Black and white tom with green eyes

Apprentices:

Beechpaw

Light brown tom with amber eyes

Fallenpaw

Dark gray tabby tom with a white chest and underbelly and green eyes

Minnowpaw

Pale gray and white she-cat with green eyes

Troutpaw

Dark gray tom with Amber eyes

Queens:

Dawnwing

Black and white she-cat with green eyes (kits: Rockkit (Rockpaw, RockBreath) [Dark grey, Blue, M], Shellkit (Shellpaw, Shellpath) [Gray, Blue, M], and Goosekit (Goosepaw, Goosemask) [Speckled brown, Green, F])

Foxberry

Ginger she-cat with a darker ginger chest and amber eyes (kits: Mallowkit (Mallowpaw, Mallownose) [Dark gray, Green, M] and Morningkit (Morningpaw, Morningheart) [Gray, Blue, F])

Sandfrost (Expecting kits)

Sand colored she-cat with amber eyes

Elders:

Starlingfeather - Black tom with amber eyes

Ferretfang - Gray tom with green eyes

Frozenclaw - Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Thunder clan:**

Leader: 

Sorrelstar

Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: 

Snowdust

Gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: 

Thornsplash

Gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

Littlepool

Small brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Volewhisker

Light brown tom with amber eyes

Acornheart (Apprentice: Fallowpaw)

Black tom with a brown chest and blue eyes

Thistletail (Apprentice: Fernpaw)

Ginger and white tom with blue eyes

Petalheart

Gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

Birchfrost

Brown and white tabby tom with blue eyes

Beetletail

Black tom with a white tail tip and green eyes

Tawnyflower (Apprentice: Lionpaw)

Speckle cream she-cat with amber eyes

Mistclaw

Gray she-cat with green eyes

Hailclaw

Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Fallowpaw

Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Lionpaw

Golden tom with amber eyes

Fernpaw

Dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Queens:

Cherryfrost (Kits: Frostkit (Frostpaw, Frosteyes) [White, Green, F] and Sedgekit (Sedgepaw, Sedgepath) [Gray, Blue, F])

Cream she-cat with green eyes

Moonfern

Black and white she-cat with blue eyes (Ivykit (Ivypaw, IvyStorm) [Cream, Green, M] and Berrykit (Berrypaw, Berryclaw))

Elders:

Whiskerstorm

Brown tom with amber eyes

Blacktail

White she-cat with a black tail and green eyes

Redflower

Dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Shadow clan:**

Leader: Featherstar

Silver she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Spiderclaw (Apprentice: Yellowpaw)

Black tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Scorchwing

Dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Warriors:

Dapplebreeze

Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Pinefrost (Apprentice: Oakpaw)

Brown and white tom with blue eyes

Ravenfrost (Apprentice: Duskpaw)

Black she-cat with a white chest and blue eyes

Shadeclaw

Dark gray she-cat with green eyes

Stonefoot

Gray tom with darker gray paws and amber eyes

Sootstorm (Apprentice: Ashpaw)

Dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Frostheart

White she-cat with blue eyes

Brackenclaw

Pale ginger tom with amber eyes

Lightfoot (Apprentice: Rosepaw)

Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Duskpaw

Black tom with white paws and blue eyes

Oakpaw

Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Rosepaw

Cream she-cat with green eyes

Yellowpaw

Gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Ashpaw

Gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Queens:

Rainmist (Kit: Swallowkit (Swallowpaw, Swallowtail) [mottled gray, blue, M])

Flecked gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Stormflower (Kits: Hawkkit(Hawkpaw, Hawkheart)[Brown tabby, green, M], Hollykit(Hollypaw, Hollynose)[Black, Green, F], and Crowkit(Crowpaw, Crowwing)[Black, Green, M])

Blue gray she-cat with amber eyes

Elders:

Onetail

Pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Clawstorm

Scarred brown tom with amber eyes


	2. Chapter 1

Wildpaw rushed into camp with his prey, a large rabbit, and dumped it on the fresh-kill pile, then rushed over to Blueears, who sighed. Wildpaw had been bored out of his mind since Scarpaw and Clawpaw had provoked a thunderclan patrol to attack them, when their names had been changed, as the two apprentices had been given all the duties for the elders for a moon, giving the other three apprentices, Wildpaw, Dawnpaw and Hawkpaw, not much to do other than hunt. A side effect of this was that they then annoyed the living daylights out of their mentors, Blueears, Tigersayer and Flowerhead. Wildpaw stumbled over a small rock before reaching his mentor. "I'm bored!" he complained.

"Try going out hunting again." Was the reply.

"How long till Scarpaw and Clawpaw Finish their moon of work?"

"Two days. But remember you're almost a warrior, so the ceremony might be soon!"

"Do you know when, then?" Wildpaw said excitedly.

"Around a week." Blueears said grudgingly.

"And will Scarpaw and Clawpaw become warriors to?"

"Give it another moon or to and yes." Was her response.


	3. Chapter 2

Wildpaw rushed out of camp. He had been unbearably bouncy since the day before, as he'd been told he was to go to the next gathering. Blueears had finally told wildpaw to go hunting, to get rid of the excesses of energy. He dashed past a small rabbit, totally ignoring it in his haste to get somewhere. Suddenly, with a squeal he slipped and tumbled down a hole that yawned suddenly around him. He fell a few feet down the hit the bottom. Hard. He slowly slipped into blackness.

* * *

Wildpaw woke gradually to the sound of mewing. He was back in the nursery, in camp, safe. He opened his eyes and saw a faint shape lying near him. It was a kit. _What's a kit doing down_ _here? _He wondered. He went over to it. It was female, about five moons, with a broken leg. _If you ate it _an evil voice said in the back of his head, _you wouldn't be hungry._ His stomach rumbled it's agreement. _No, _thought wildpaw. _if I ate it I would be a monster. I am a true warrior and won't eat a helpless kit. I don't think that is a part of the warrior code, but it should be! _He curled up around the kit to try and keep it warm.


End file.
